Sikowitz's Crazy Challenge
by ipekeroglu
Summary: What happens if Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori get stuck in Hollywood Arts for three days? Major Bade, minor Cade Friendship. PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have a new story... Here it is, it happens after TWC. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Jade's POV

I was about to leave the school when I heard Cat calling me "Jadey! Jadey, oh you're here!" she was panting. "What happened Cat?" I asked impatiently. I just wanted to go home and do nothing. Since Beck and I broke up, I had nothing to do on Friday nights. I used to go to his RV and watch movies. "Sikowitz… wants us… in the class." she said between breathes. I really didn't wanna do one of those stupid Drive by Acting Challenges. I wanted to collapse in my bed. "This lunatic's trying my patience!" I said angrily. Cat waved her hand like 'Follow me'. I followed her reluctantly.

We got to the class and I saw Sikowitz, Andre, Robbie, Tori and Beck waiting for us. This actually got worse… I sighed and sat next to Cat. Sikowitz clapped his hands and started talking "Alright, everybody's here, so…" he was about to continue, but I couldn't handle. "I'll give you twenty bucks to get to the point." I said and took twenty bucks from my bag. He grabbed it and got out of the classroom.

I didn't know what he's doing. I heard a locking sound. WHAT WAS HE DOING?! We all went to door and knocked it harshly. "Get over here and open that freaking door!" I screamed. That was exactly what I wanna say to Beck on the day we broke up. I looked at Beck in the corner of my eye and saw hurt and melancholy. Well, he should have felt this way… Anyway, if Sikowitz was not gonna come there we were gonna have to spend all the weekend there! Wait… OH MY GOD, BECK WAS THERE TOO! There was no way I could spend three days with him in a class!

"Someone break it!" I yelled. "I'll break!" said Andre and we all pulled away. He tried to open the door with his shoulder and he succeeded. I led out a sigh of relief and left the classroom.

Beck's POV

We all walked to the exit door, Tori was in front of us. "Uh… Guys, the exit door is locked." she said. "WHAT!?" Jade screamed. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat asked. Typical Cat… "That means we have to stay here for three days." Andre said. Well, three days with Jade, sounded great to me… I still loved her after everything. I knew that I had broken up with her but I couldn't help it. Her every movement was impressing me… How could I be so stupid? She was not mine anymore and that was my fault.

"No, no, no, no, NO! There's no way I'm staying here for all weekend!" Jade screamed again. "She's right. What about food?" Robbie asked. "There's a snack bar on the third floor." **(A/N: I don't know how many floors there are so if I'm wrong, sorry.) **I said. "But… is it legal?" Robbie asked. "I don't know." Andre said. "I have no idea." I said. "Who cares? I have to get outta here!" Jade yelled. "WE… have to get outta here." Tori said. "Yeah, whatever." Jade said. "So, what are we gonna do?" Cat asked. "Umm, we can go to the room that we use to shoot our videos. There are a few couches." I said. Everybody agreed so we went to that room.

We all sat on the couches. "What are we gonna do, now?" Tori asked. "Let's play a game." Andre said. "Truth or Dare!" Cat shouted. "No!" Jade said. "Why?" Robbie asked. Because she didn't wanna let other people know her secrets. "Because I don't wanna let other people know my secrets!" Jade says. I knew her... "Come on! We're here for three days. We have to do something." Andre said. She sighed and said "Fine!". "I start!" Cat shouted. "Beck, truth or dare?" she asked. Well, I told people I didn't have secrets but I had and I didn't wanna tell them. "Dare." I said. She said "I dare you to kiss Jade.".

**Please review... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter...**

Chapter Two

Beck's POV

My eyes got wide, so did Jade's. "What?!" we asked at the same time. "I don't wanna!" Jade said. "You have to, it's a dare." Cat said. Actually she wasn't as dumb as people think she was.

Anyway, I wanted to kiss Jade of course! So I said "C'mon, just get over with.". She sighed and "Alright, but just a second." she said and I nodded. I leaned to her and kissed her. At first she didn't kiss me back but a few seconds later she put her hand in my cheek and kissed me back. A moment later we pulled away. "Well, that doesn't mean we're back together. It was just a dare." she said. "Yeah, it was just a dare…" I said. But it wasn't! It wasn't just a dare. I could feel the love in the kiss. There was no way she didn't feel it.

Cat's POV

Phooey! My plan didn't work. I was sure it was gonna work but it didn't… Well, I could try one more time, then one more time, then one more… I was going to try 'til they get back together.

Jade's POV

I was gonna kill Cat! How could she dare?! She knew I still loved Beck. Maybe she was trying to be matchmaker… Anyway, she was gonna pay it!

It was Beck's turn. "Uh, Andre. Truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." Andre said. "If you ever had a crush on someone in this room, who is it?" he asked. Good question. Well, Andre was like in love with Vega. "Jade." he said. "What?! When?" I asked. I didn't know about it. "When we wrote a song together." he said. "Wait, so 365 Days was for me?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I looked at Beck. He looked so angry, hurt and surprised at the same time. But he couldn't do anything because we weren't dating.

Beck's POV

Oh my God! Andre had a crush on Jade while we were dating?! I thought he was my best friend… I wanted to punch him in the face but I couldn't cause Jade wasn't mine. So I just clenched my fists. Oh my God! What if she liked him back?! I couldn't handle it…

I still loved Jade, more than anyone. I wanted her back. I had to do something. Then it hit me: Cat made us kiss, so she wanted us to be a couple. She could help me.

"I'm hungry." I said. I had a plan. "Yeah, me too." Tori said. "Same." Robbie said. "I'm gonna to the snack bar. Cat, will you please come with me?" I asked Cat, so we could talk. "Yeah, sure." she said then yelled "Yay! Food!".

We started to walk and a minute later I stopped her. "Hey Cat, I need your help." I said. "Sure, tell me." she said. "I still love Jade, more than anything. I want her back. Please, please, please help me, please." I said.

Cat's POV

I was about to squeal and say 'I knew it!' but I wanted to be sure he wouldn't leave Jade again. She was my best friend and I didn't want her to be mad… and sad. Hehe, it's so rhymed. Silly Cat, focus!

"Why would I help you?" I asked. That could work, right? "Cause I miss her. I miss everything about her. I miss her making me go to scissors shopping, I miss her demanding coffee every morning, I miss her overreacting when she sees me talking to a girl, I miss her protecting me, I miss her being herself when she's with me only… I miss her so much Cat, please, please help me." he begged. His eyes were all teary. He convinced me. "You really love and miss her… I'll help you." I said. "Thank you." he said and hugged me. "Alright, now let's go to the snack bar and grab some food." he said. "Kay kay!" I said.

Jade's POV

Beck asked Cat to come with him. He was probably gonna try to kiss her like Vega. Ugh! How could he do that? He would freak out if I kissed Andre.

It was Andre's turn. "Tori, truth or dare?" he asked. "Uh, dare…" she said. "I dare you to… spend tonight in the restroom." Hah! She was gonna sleep on toilet's floor. I couldn't help but grinned. "What?! I can't do that!" she said. "You have to, it's a dare." I said using my 1940s' lady accent. "I don't talk, like that!" she said. "But she's right, you have to." Robbie said. "Fine I'll sleep in the restroom!.. Jade, truth or dare?" she asked. I was too tired to do a dare. "Truth." I said. "Do you still love Beck?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter... **

Chapter Three

Jade's POV

I froze, I didn't wait a question like that. 'What am I gonna say? If I tell them the truth, they're gonna tell Beck and he'll think I am not over him. Well, I'm not over him, OK? But that doesn't mean he needs to know it. If I tell them a lie… well, I hate lying.' I thought.

"You, are not gonna tell him, OK?" I said slowly with my I-am-gonna-kill-you voice. "I take that as a 'yes'." Tori said. "Yes." I said quietly. "Vega, truth or dare?" I asked. "Um, after the last dare, I'll choose truth." she said. "Why didn't you kiss Beck when I was getting ready for the Platinum Music Awards? I mean, you were so pumped about it on your second day in Hollywood Arts." I said. "How do you know about it?" she asked. "That's not the point. You're changing the subject." I said. "Umm, be-because, I-I thought ma-maybe we, I-I mean you, and I were kinda, sorta friends. And ki-kissing your friend's ex is not a go-good thing…" she stuttered. "Oh, so you can kiss her current boyfriend but you can't kiss her ex?" I said. She gulped.

"Hey! We got food!" Cat yelled from the door who was next to Beck. "What did we miss?" he asked. I death glared everyone in the room. "Well, I have to sleep in the restroom tonight." Tori said. "Ooh, that's bad." Cat said while handing us food. "Else?" Beck asked expectantly. "Nothing." Robbie said. Good boy…

Beck's POV **(A/N: It's from a little earlier, when Tori asks Jade the question.)**

We were about to open the door when I heard Tori saying "Do you still love Beck?". It was for Jade, obviously. I held Cat's wrist to stop her opening the door. "Whatty?" she asked. I shushed her and went back to listening. There was a silence for a moment. "You, are not gonna tell him, OK?" Jade said. "I take that as a 'yes'." Tori said. "Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…" I whispered to myself. "Yes." she said. I wanted to go inside and kiss her so bad but I just couldn't… I looked at Cat who was giggling quietly. I smiled at her. I went back to listening again.

"Why didn't you kiss Beck when I was getting ready for the Platinum Music Awards? I mean, you were so pumped about it on your second day in Hollywood Arts." Jade asked Tori. I was curious about the answer. I really didn't wanna try to kiss her because I was still in love with Jade. It was just heat of the moment. But hey, Jade had kissed Moose! Well, I had kissed Trina but it was like a stage kiss, I was acting to teach her a lesson. "How do you know about it?" Tori asked. Yeah, I didn't know either. "That's not the point. You're changing the subject." Jade said. "Umm, be-because, I-I thought ma-maybe we, I-I mean you, and I were kinda, sorta friends. And ki-kissing your friend's ex i-is not a good thing…" Tori stuttered. "Oh, so you can kiss her current boyfriend but you can't kiss her ex?" Jade said. Actually, she was right. I wondered the answer but I didn't want Tori to be more nervous so I said to Cat "We're going inside, acting like we didn't hear anything.".

"Hey! We got food!" Cat yelled. "What did we miss?" I asked. I saw Jade death glaring, probably for not to tell anything to us. "Well, I have to sleep in the restroom tonight." Tori said. "Ooh, that's bad." Cat said. "Else?" I asked while looking at Jade secretly. "Nothing." Robbie said. Jade smirked in a satisfied expression. God, she looked so beautiful when she smirked like that…

**Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter...**

Cat's POV

OH MY GOD! Jadey still loved Becky! This was so amazing! Becky loved her, too. So why were they still broken-up? One time my brother had a girlfriend but he pushed her into a pond. Then she broke up with him.

We walked into the room and I handed the food to the gang. Poor Tori, she had to sleep in the restroom… But I had another plan to make Jade and Beck a couple again.

Jade's POV

"So, it's my turn… Robbie, truth or dare?" Vega asked. "Um, truth." Robbie said. "What's up with male make-up?" she asked. Come on, was it her best?! "It makes my face look good." he said. "Yeah, then it doesn't work." I snapped.

"Anyway… Beck, truth or dare?" he asked. "Truth." he said. "Okay... What made you move to your RV? It can't be just 'my roof, my rules'." he said. I bit my lip. It involved me. It was because of when we were dating, we didn't wanna make certain things in his parents' home. So they bought him an RV. But they didn't know 'our' reason.

Beck looked at me secretly. I slowly nodded. He sighed and said "When Jade and I were dating, we… needed our… special time, so… my parents bought me an RV but they don't know the real reason. I told them this 'my roof, my rules' thing and they believed me.".

Cat looked like she was about to squeal but I death glared her so she didn't.

Beck's POV

I looked at Jade for permission to tell them the truth. She nodded. I sighed and said "When Jade and I were dating, we… needed our… special time, so… my parents bought me an RV but they don't know the real reason. I told them this 'my roof, my rules' thing and they believed me.".

"Oh, kay… So it's your turn." Andre said. I thought for a minute. I wanted to ask Jade something but it could be awkward. But it was a game so it didn't matter. "Jade." I said. She looked surprised and raised her eyebrows. "Dare." she said not letting me ask her the question. Dang it! I thought she was gonna say 'truth' so I could ask her 'Are you over me?' or something like that.

"Umm… I dare you to admit you are not over me." I said then regretted it. It looked like 'I'm impossible to get over with'. I didn't wanna brag. I just wanted her to admit it. She widened her eyes and looked down. "Okay" she said.

Jade's POV

"Umm… I dare you to admit you are not over me." he said. He… did not… do it! Was he trying to say 'I'm too perfect to get over with'? That was the reason why I didn't wanna play that game. They were gonna know one of my biggest secrets. I was acting cool and they thought I was over him but I wasn't!

I didn't want them to learn it but I had to tell the truth so I said "Okay.".

There was an awkward silence. Then I talked "Cat, truth or dare?". Cat looked excited and said "Truth.". "Why'd you make Beck and I kiss?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really like this one... Enjoy!**

Cat' POV

"Why'd you make Beck and I kiss?" Jade asked me. "Because I love you and Beck as a couple and I thought it would be helpful." I said. It was the truth.

When my family played Truth or Dare my mom used to put her hands in my ears while my brother was replying the truths. I didn't know why.

After I replied nobody said anything a while. Then I talked "Jade, truth or dare?".

Jade's POV

"Jade truth or dare?" Cat asked. I didn't wanna share one more secret but I was too sleepy to do a dare. "Truth… But then I'm gonna sleep." I said. "Kay, kay!" Cat said happily. "I'm sleepy, too." Robbie said. "Then we can sleep on the couches. Robbie can sleep with Andre on this one, I can sleep with Cat on this one, Jade can on this one and Beck can on this one." Vega said. Everyone agreed except me, I said "Whatever.".

"Jade, how'd you feel when you got to ten?" Cat asked. I was definitely gonna kill her. She knew how I felt, I told him when she came to my house after me on the day we broke up.

*Flashback*

I collapsed on my bed and cried out loud. I looked horrible: my make up looked like a zombie's and my hair was like I just woke up. I cried because I broke up with my boyfriend, the meaning of my life, the only person who I can be myself with. My life was over to me. If I didn't have him, I couldn't live. I was gonna cut myself with my scissors but I heard the doorbell.

I got out of my room and ran to the door hoping it was Beck. I opened the door and saw Cat in front of me. I cried more. I didn't have any hope anymore. It was over. I was never gonna have Beck again.

Cat hugged me and I hugged her back. Normally, I would snap at her but I was so desperate to do that. After a few seconds I pulled away and asked "Why are you here?". She was supposed to be at Vega's, playing cards. "I couldn't let you be alone tonight. I snapped at Beck for leaving you at the door and stormed off. Then I came here." she said. I sobbed some more.

I started to calm down and said "Thank you, Cat.". I was really thankful. "Don't mention it. What are best friends for?" she said. I smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked after a while. "Betrayed, lonely, humiliated, hopeless, miserable but in love." I said and sobbed again pitying myself.

Jade West was sobbing. But I couldn't help it, I had lost Beck, Beck was meaning everything to me.

*End of Flashback*

"Betrayed, lonely, humiliated, hopeless, miserable but in love." I said. They looked surprised, possibly thinking 'Jade can feel that way?'. They weren't aware of the fact I was a human-being, too.

Beck's POV

"Betrayed, lonely, humiliated, hopeless, miserable but in love." Jade said. I felt like a jerk. I didn't want Jade feel like that. I didn't wanna upset her. I didn't know what I was thinking when I broke up with her. She meant everything to me.

When I heard her car's voice I felt my heart broke into pieces and only one person can put them together: Jade. I was supposed to run to her and kiss her and tell her I love her, but I couldn't.

I looked into her eyes but she looked away. She was right, I was a jerk and I was ready to tell her that.

**Review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews, you made me so happy... Enjoy!**

Cat's POV

I already knew how she felt but I wanted Beck to know it, too; and show the other Jade also had feelings. After she replied there was a silence then Beck talked "Jade, listen-" Jade cut him off "Save it, I don't wanna hear.".

Why she had to be so stubborn? I knew she wanted to hear it but she was like 'I am Jade West, I am stubborn, I always snap at people'

We were ready to sleep when Andre talked "Hey, Tori! You can't sleep on the couch; you have to sleep on the restroom." I had forgotten that. **(A/N: I had forgotten that :)) **"Oh man... Fine!" Tori said then stood up. "Good night." she said turning off the lights. We said a bunch of 'Good night's. Then she went to the restroom.

I didn't wanna sleep alone. "Jadey... will you please sleep with me, pleaseeey?" I begged with my best baby talk. She groaned and said "Fine!". Then she came to my couch and covered the sheets around her.

I whispered to her "Why are you being so stubborn?". "About what?" she asked. "About Beck! You know you do wanna listen to him and be with him again. Why are you playing dumb?" I whisper-shouted. "Cat, I will answer it tomorrow, OK? I really do wanna sleep right now." she said yawning. "Kay, kay! Good night." I said. "Whatever." she said and we fell asleep.

*Line Break*

Jade's POV

Cat shook me to wake me up and she succeeded. I didn't wanna wake up but Cat wasn't gonna stop shaking me. So I sat on the couch yawning and rubbing my eyes. I looked at Cat who was looking so happy. Why was she happy? We were stuck in school."Good morning!" she said happily. I didn't say anything. I looked at others, they were asleep. "Cat why'd you wake me up? I wanna sleep." I murmured. "You promised to answer my question today." she said. "What question?" I asked. I didn't remember anything about a question. "About Beck, silly. Why are you being so stubborn when you love him and want him back?" she said.

Because I couldn't trust him anymore. What if he was gonna leave me again? I couldn't take it again. I loved him, of course and I didn't want him to be unhappy just for me. He wasn't happy with our relationship. I wanted best for him because I loved him. If he didn't wanna fight anymore, he wasn't gonna fight anymore.

I was about to tell all my thoughts to Cat but Vega cut me off "My back hurts!" she whined. I couldn't help but smirked. "Did you sleep well?" I asked her using my 1940s' lady accent. "I don't... talk like that!" she said. I shrugged.

"What question?" she asked. Dang it! She heard us. I didn't wanna tell her but if she wasn't gonna shut up the gang was gonna wake up and she was gonna tell them what she heard. "Tell her, Cat." I said to Cat. Cat nodded and said "When you went to restroom last night, Jade came to my couch to sleep and I ask her a question.". "And the question was?.." Vega asked Cat. Was she that impatient? "Why are you being stubborn about Beck?" Cat told her. I wasn't planning on sharing a secret with my biggest enemy...

**Please review and tell me your thoughts...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, REALLY... I HAVEN'T UPDATE A WHILE BUT I WON'T HAVE WI-FI FOR A WEEK OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I'M REALLY SORRY. ONCE I FIND WI-FI, I'LL UPDATE A FEW CHAPTERS. THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated a while, I'm really sorry but this is a longer chapter than previous ones... Enjoy!**

Cat's POV

"Why are you being stubborn about Beck?" I told Tori. She looked at me without an expression so I explained it "She loves him, you know. And she wants him back but when he tries to talk to her she cuts him off and says she doesn't wanna listen to him but I know she does.".

I looked at Jade who was looking down. "I'm being stubborn because…" she said her voice cracking. "He said he wasn't happy with our relationship. I was, but it doesn't matter…" she said. I realized she had tears in her eyes. "When you love someone, your thought doesn't matter…" she said. With that she let her tears fall down. "You do whatever he or she wants. And I do what he wants. He wanted to break up and we broke up. It wasn't my willing but I had to because I love him so much…" she said and started sobbing. I hugged her and patted her back to calm her down.

Tori's POV** (I wasn't planning a POV from Tori but as I told you I decided to make this chapter longer.)**

My jaw dropped a little when Jade started sobbing. I wasn't waiting it from Jade West: the gothic girl who always insulted people and snapped at them. I wasn't aware of the fact that she had feelings, too until she said she felt betrayed, lonely, humiliated, hopeless, miserable but in love when Beck didn't open my door.

I wanted to cry when I heard those words. They were too strong for a seventeen year-old and I didn't believe that true love existed until I met Beck and Jade. Their eyes were full of love when they looked at each other.

I felt really bad for her. We weren't BFFs but we were sorta friends and I wanted to make her feel better when Cat hugged her.

"Jade…" I said but I cut off by the gang's yawns. "Why is Jade crying?" Andre asked. "Does Jade have feelings?" Robbie asked as Beck rolled his eyes. Beck knew Jade and he also knew Jade had feelings.

"Uh… she got a text message says she lost her great grandmother." Cat lied as I nodded in agreement. "I really loved her." Jade said between sobs as she rested her head in Cat's shoulder. Cat stroked her hair. "I'm sorry." they told her.

Beck's POV

"Uh… she got a text message says she lost her great grandmother." Cat said. What?! She lost her great grandmother two years ago. "I really loved her." Jade said. She hated her! What the heck was going on?! "I'm sorry." I said but I knew they were lying.

Jade's POV

"Uh… she got a text message says she lost her great grandmother." Cat said. My great grandmother died two years ago… AND BECK KNEW IT! Oh my God, what if he remembered that?! "I really loved her." I said trying to sound believable. But my voice was already cracking because of sobbing so they couldn't realize the difference. "I'm sorry." Andre, Robbie and BECK said. I was so relieved he didn't remember because if he would have remembered he might try to find the truth out…

*Line Break*

Cat's POV

After we had breakfast with some junk food from snack bar, we all decided to surf on internet with our phones. I connected to a website about the color pink. I loved the color pink! I scrolled down as I read the informations.

I was about to play a game about it but my phone went off, meaning I had a text message. I pressed the envelope symbol to read it. It was from Beck. Why was he texting me when I was sitting in front of him?

Anyways, I read the text message, it said _"I thought Jade's great grandmother died two years ago?.."_. Yikes!

Beck's POV

Since I couldn't ask Cat why'd she lie in front of Jade; I decided to text her. _"I thought Jade's great grandmother died two years ago?.."_ I typed and pressed the 'send' button.

I looked at Cat who tensed and typed something. A little later my phone went off. I had a text message, of course. It said _"This is her other great grandmother."_. It was possible but I didn't believe her.

_"Cat, are you lying?" _I typed and sent it to Cat. Then her respond came: _"...Yes."_. I sighed and typed _"Then what's the truth?"_.

**Keep reviewing please... I'll try to update faster.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated for a looooong time but I had author's block so... yeah. But here's a new chapter. Btw will you please send me your favourite parts of each chapter? Thanks. For this chapter, my friend Bethany gave me a great idea and it will really surprise you. Enjoy**!

Cat's POV

_"Then what's the truth?"_ the message said. Oh my God! Why did I tell him that I was lying? Silly Cat!

I had to make up something but I wanted Beck and Jade to get back together so much. So I decided to tell him everything.

_"Look, Beck; I lied when I said her great grandmother died. I had to because..."_ I typed and sent. I was gonna tell him that she was crying over him but then I hesitated because if Jade would have found that out, she would have killed me. But then I remembered she was in love with Beck so she would have been thankful for me.

_"Because what? Cat tell me... Pretty pleasey!"_ his message said. I laughed because he was trying to sound like me. I typed _"because she was crying over you! She said she was being stubborn because you said you weren't happy with your relationship and she was doing whatever you want because she loves you so much!" _and sent it to him.

Beck's POV

I read Cat's message and I just wanted to cry. And I was going to. I stood up and walked outside.

Then what I see in front of me shocked me: Jade was sobbing! I wanted to cry more but I had to be strong. I looked at her again after I hid behind a wall.

She was saying something. I barely could hear her. "Why did you leave me? I love you, you idiot! Why don't you understand it? Oh, I know beacuse I am a goth girl and I have to slam my head in a car door and a relationship with me is just unhappiness!" she said angrily then sobbed more. I couldn't take it more. I went to her and kissed her.

Jade's POV

Cat and Beck's texting just made me wanna puke so I went outside. I sat down and started thinking about Beck and I. 'Why?' was the only thing that I could think.

Then my eyes got watery and I let them fall down. I looked around to see if anyone could see me. Then I started sobbing like I did when I was home. I said all of my thoughts out loud "Why did you leave me? I love you, you idiot! Why don't you understand it? Oh, I know beacuse I am a goth girl and I have to slam my head in a car door and a relationship with me is just unhappiness!".

Then something happened that made me the happiest and the most surprised person in the world at the same time: Beck. Kissed. Me. I was gonna pull away and slap him but I just couldn't because I loved him too much to do that so I kissed back.

He deepened the kiss but I pulled away, said "Don't talk about it." and stood up. He looked at me and said "Jade-" but I cut him off "Look, I'm not ready for this... Please give me some time.". Then I walked to the restroom to wash my face.

Beck's POV

"Don't talk about it." she said. I looked at her. I had to get her back. She was my everything. "Jade-" she cut me off " "Look, I'm not ready for this... Please give me some time.". She walked to the restroom but I wasn't gonna let her go. I held her arm and said "Jade! Listen to me. just once... please.". She sighed and said "Well, start talking!". I took a deep breathe.

**Well, that's it! Because I haven't thought of Beck's speech so if you have ideas, please PM me. Keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE REALLY AMAZING I HAD OVER 5000 VIEWS AND 40 REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME... BUT I HAVE AN IMPORTANT WRITER'S BLOCK, PLEASE HELP ME ABOUT IT. I CAN'T GET BADE BACK TOGETHER... YET BECUASE THEY HAVE TO STAY THERE ONE MORE DAY (REMEMBER THIS?). SO PLEASE COME UP WITH A BRILLIANT IDEA! THANKS FOR READING...**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI!**

**I KNOW, I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A MONTH BUT I WANTED AN IDEA THAT IS SENSIBLE AND BRILLIANT AND I FOUND IT! AT FIRST, I THOUGHT TO FINISH THE STORY BUT I HAD PROMISED TO CONTINUE, SO IT TOOK A LONG TIME TO FIND THE PERFECT IDEA BUT YOU'LL LOVE IT... I HOPE.**

**AS I TOLD YOU, I CAN'T GET BECK AND JADE TOGETHER SO THEY WON'T NOW, BUT THEY WILL SOON. **

**BY THE WAY, I TOLD YOU I HAVE AN IDEA BUT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IT YET SO I WILL WRITE IT TONIGHT AND POST IT IN TWO DAYS.**

**THANKS FOR READING, KEEP REVIEWING...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**As I promised here's it. Hope you like it. **

**By the way it has some Cabbie in it.**

**Enjoy!**

Jade's POV

"Well, start talking!" I said. What was he gonna talk about? I guessed I knew... Were we gonna get back together? Was that he was gonna talk about? Hopefully...

He took a breathe as I heard a locking sound. Wait... WHAT?!

He started to talk "Jade-" but I cut him off "Did you hear that?". "Did I hear what?" he asked. "The locking sound!" I shouted and ran to the door. I tried to open it but it didn't open. "Dammit!" I screamed. "What's happening?" he asked. "They locked us here!" I shouted. He seemed to be happy... he WAS happy.

"Really?" he asked, trying not to be sounding so cheerful... but failed. I sighed loudly then nodded.

Cat's POV

After I sent the explanation message he stood up and went to the direction Jade did. I couldn't help but giggled because Beck was gonna talk to her and I had to spy on them

I stood up. "Where're you goin' lil' red?" Andre asked. "Umm... to the restroom." I made up something quickly. "But the restroom is there." Tori said pointing the opposite direction. "I know." I said and walked away. It was enough to confuse them.

I heard some sniffing noises and walked there. Beck was looking at Jade who was sobbing crazily. Then Beck went to Jade and KISSED her. I tried hard not to squeal.

They pulled away and Jade said something but I couldn't hear it.

I panicked as she came close to me. I hid behind the door. They said somethings to each other and I had to leave but I was too panicked so I locked the door and left them inside.

Actually I had done a good thing. They were gonna spend a day together and probably get back together... or kill each other. But it was worth a try.

Robbie's POV

We looked at Cat weirdly as she came in. "Whatty?" she asked. "Where'd you go?" Andre asked. "And where are Beck and Jade?" I asked. She opened her mouth several times to say something but then shut it.

"Cat... you wanna tell us something?" Tori asked softly. "Uhh... I... I kinda... locked Beck and Jade." she stuttered. "What?!" Andre and Tori shrieked. I smirked. I knew it would have happened sometime.

"I'm sorry!" Cat apologized and started to cry. "So... I can text Sikowitz and tell him to unlock us." I said. They looked at me suddenly. "WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"You remember the earthquake that occured when Cat and Jade were dogsitting Cat's mom's boss?" I started to explain. They nodded as answer. "He was a cutie." Cat said and giggled.

"On that day, Jade accidentally broke the window and Cat called me to ask for help." Cat cut me off "I had told you to bring Beck with you.". "Yeah. And you were trying to get them together, right?" I asked Cat. She nodded. "So, they didn't get back together and I thought of a little plan.".

Beck's POV

"So now, you have to listen to me." I said emphasizing 'have to'. "No, I don't." she objected. "Yeah, you do." I said, coming close to her. "Don't get close to me!" she warned me. I wasn't gonna listen to her obviously.

"Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do to me?" I asked teasingly. She opened her mouth to say something but I shut her up with a kiss. She didn't kiss back so I kissed more passionately to make her lose control. I succeeded and she kissed back.

We pulled away eventually and I decided to say something I hadn't said for months: "You're amazing... I love you.".

Robbie's POV

"What little plan?" Tori asked. "Let me talk, please... I decided to make a plan to make them up because Cat seemed so upset when they didn't get back together and I don't wanna see Cat upset. It upsets me, too." I paused and looked at Cat, she was smiling. I smiled, too.

Tori and Andre were looking at us. Then they shouted "Just kiss her already!" in unison. I didn't need to be told twice. I stood up and kissed her.

Beck's POV

"Oh, yeah? I thought you think Tori was amazing?.." she said. "It didn't mean anything, I think you are amazing and I love you. I don't even like Tori in that way." I explained. "Then why'd you try to kiss her?" she asked. "Because I was trying to get over you... But then I realized I couldn't, because you're the love of my life. And I just can't let the love of my life go." I said. "Well, I think you did!" she said. "I really don't know what I was thinking. It was the worst fault of my life. I love you and I shouldn't have let you go... I'm so so sorry and I wanna get back together." I said and looked at her. She sighed and said "I'm gonna think about it tonight and tell you tomorrow. Kay?". I smiled and said "Kay." then lay down. She did, too. "Good night." I said. "Yeah, whatever." she said. I smiled more because I had missed this answer.

**So, what do you think? Please keep reviewing. I love you so much!**


End file.
